Linaly Klauser
General Information *'Birthplace:' Carwen *'Blood Type:' AB *'Personality:' Linaly has a very quiet, unassuming air to her. It would be easy for her to slip under a person's radar... she has a natural tendency towards being easygoing and being able to take just about anything, even mortal peril, in stride. She almost seems to float over problems and setbacks, not truly letting anything affect her or bring her down. Despite the aura of unassumption and unimportance that she may project, Linaly is very focused and determined on her goals. She will do whatever she needs to do, without regard to the difficulty or danger of it. While she doesn't have a problem with patiently working through problems (as opposed to heedlessly pounding on them), when she feels there is a need for bold and sudden action (such as leaping over a chasm) she will take it, often much to the surprise of onlookers. *'Weaknesses:' She is not the best fighter in the world. Although she can summon her chocobo, she uses it primarily to escape from situations or have it kick the enemy, and *'Likes:' Open air, exploring, Prettz, thinking *'Dislikes:' Ra Devil, darkness, anyone who tries to hurt people Background Linaly was born about two hundred years after the Light Warriors Bartz, Lenna, Faris, Galuf and Krile defeated the dark warlock Exdeath. She is a direct descendent of Bartz, and was raised by her grandfather in a small village with stories of the courageous Light Warriors and their allies. On the black moon, another threat to the Planet R was looming: a creature of darkness known as Ra Devil. He captured the Crystals of Fire, Water, and Earth. Linaly's grandfather, knowing that something unusual was happening to the wind, wanted to go to the Wind Shrine in order to protect the last crystal. Linaly insisted on going with him, and the two of them were followed by a village boy named Prettz. A monster attack soon left Grandfather too weak to accompany them, so Linaly and Prettz put him up at an inn and continued on their journey and narrowly escaped capture by the sky pirate Rouge. Once at the Wind Shrine, Linaly and Prettz tried to take the Crystal away to hide it. The Crystal itself, however, decided that the safest place would be in Linaly's body. However its presence was not entirely concealed... its inner light still shone through her posterior (which was quite visible due to her lack of pants). The pair were soon confronted by Valkas, commander of Tycoon's Iron Wing air force, who accused them of stealing the Crystal. Before they could clear things up, all of them were captured by Rouge, who had been eavesdropping from above. She tried various means to get the Crystal out of Linaly going from threats and intimidation, tickle-torture, and finally trying to feed Linaly prune juice to get the Crystal out of her. During the trio's imprisonment, the Crystal emerged from Linaly to reveal the ghost of Mid. He explained that if Ra Devil captured the last Crystal, he would be able to destroy the world. The Crystal then went back into Linaly's body, and shortly afterwards Rouge took her away to feed her prune juice. Prettz and Valkas soon broke out of the cell, and Prettz and Linaly began their escape on a wild motorcycle ride through the bowels of Rouge's island. Before they could get away, Ra Devil's robot army arrived. Telling them that he had the Crystal as a distraction, Prettz led them into the explosives storage and blew it up while Linaly, Valkas, and the pirates escaped on the airship. The Iron Wing arrived shortly, and the island was destroyed in the force of the explosion. As Prettz paddled out in a large urn, Linaly leapt from the airship to join him. The Iron Wing returned to Tycoon and the five of them--Linaly, Prettz, Mid, Valkas, and Rouge--met with Queen Lenna. Mid explained the situation in full. Two hundred years ago, he had been at the grave of his grandfather Cid when the being Ra Devil appeared and stole Cid's brain (with its knowledge of the Crystals) from Cid's corpse. When Mid tried to stop him, he was mercilessly struck down. Lenna told them that to reach the black moon they had to awaken the guardian god of Tycoon, Hiryu. Linaly, Prettz and Mid went. Though initially baffled as to how to reach the shrine out in the middle of a vast lake, the Crystal within Linaly soon opened the path, shooting a great beam of light outwards from her derierre. Though they found the Guardian God, Ra Devil's hench-robots had followed them down into the shrine. Sensing the Crystal within Linaly, Ra Devil himself manifested and abducted her, putting her into a deep sleep and spiriting her away to the Black Moon. There, she was put into a device with the other three Crystals that magnified their power and allowed Ra Devil to transform into Deathgyunos, a being of ultimate darkness and destruction. It didn't take long for Hiryu and the combined forces of the Iron Wing, Rouge's pirates, and Prettz to reach the moon, though. Though Prettz quickly freed Linaly, the effect that the power of the Crystals and the magnetic field had on her body put her into a temporary trance, and she proceeded to kick the stuffing out of Prettz until Mid restored her to her senses. Perhaps luckily, Linaly had no idea that she had hurt her friend. Shortly afterwards, the Crystal left her body and entered Prettz. The ensuing battle with Deathgyunos was prolonged--the dark god was possessed of tremendous power and strength, and even riddled with bullets and chopped up by swords still seemed unscathed. Even Mid, who soared into Deathgyunos to fight him as a spirit, was only able to delay him briefly. As the battle turned against them, Linaly ran forward. Gathering all of her magical power, and with a little help from the Crystal, Linaly summoned a storm of chocobos to overpower Deathgyunos, and Prettz finished him off with his katana. After the battle, Mid's spirit returned to them and thanked them for their help in freeing Cid's brain, before joining the spirits of the Light Warriors and Cid in the afterlife. The rest of them returned to the now-peaceful planet. Linaly, her grandfather, and Prettz took a leisurely sail down a canal and spotted Rouge and Valkas. Not long after that, Linaly decided to go visit Prettz and maybe head to the Wind Shrine to visit the Crystal. When she saw the strange house on the hill, however, she couldn't help but go to investigate. Betrayed! Information Statistics *'Speed:' 3 *'Might:' 2 *'Sanity:' 3 *'Knowledge:' 5 Rooming *'Room Number:' *'Roommate:' None Inventory *Empty. Found Rooms *None. Relationships Canon Relationships Betrayed! Relationships Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy